Plankton's Plot To Rule The World 1263
by Lozza433
Summary: Well, it's about Plankton plotting to rule the world again! But will he succeed this time? I don't know where this story will take me. Looks at little typing fingers I guess they'll write it for meh xD
1. Plankton's Plot 1263

_**Authors note: YAY! My first fanfic, it has quite short chapters. o.O Please review!**_

* * *

**Plankton's Plot To Rule The World #1263+  
Chapter 1 – Plot #1263**

**

* * *

**

It was another day of no customers at the Chum Bucket when Plankton finally thought of plot number 1263, a plot he was sure couldn't fail! His idea was to take people hostage and order them to take others hostage all over the world and make him their King. He ran as fast as his tiny legs could take him to the Krusty Krab.

"Everyone put your hands up in the air! I'm taking you all hostage and then I will rule the world!" Plankton said bursting into the popular restaurant laughing evilly. Nobody saw or heard him and he was so busy laughing evilly that he didn't see a family of two parent fish and five little fish approaching him, and like many times before became squashed to the floor and after getting swept up by SpongeBob had to be taking to the hospital…which was where he thought of his next evil plan, Plot #1264.


	2. Krusty Krab's Birthday

Chapter 2 – Krusty Krab's Birthday 

**Authors note: You might get a bit hungry when you read about Dessert X.**

A week later and it was the celebration of five years of the Krusty Krab, the restaurant was decorated with bright streamers and balloons. SpongeBob was happily making the sea-wide famous Krabby Patties for the many customers celebrating the birthday of their favourite restaurant and who were also celebrating the release of a new dessert, Dessert X. This dessert was a creation of SpongeBob's and gave him Employee of the Month Award.

SpongeBob had thought of it in his dreams. It was a wafer coated with chocolate, with ice cream and sprinkles on top and was about to make it when he noticed that the ingredients weren't in the cupboard where he'd left them the day before. He looked through the window and tried to poke Squidward to get his attention as it was too noisy for him to hear SpongeBob. Squidward kept unintentionally moving away from SpongeBob and each time SpongeBob leant further and further out until he ended up landing on his spongey head.

Squidward turned around and nearly tripped over SpongeBob.

"You're meant to start serving Dessert X now, what are you doing?" Squidward inquired.

"I'm laying on the floor after falling out of the window after trying to poke you because of trying to tell you that the ingredients for Dessert X have gone missing", SpongeBob laughed merrily.

"What? Who?" stuttered Squidward.


	3. Finding Ingredients not Nemo

_**Authors Note: I think this chapter is a bit longer. **_

**Finding Ingredients**

SpongeBob and Squidward were in a frenzy. They wouldn't let the thief get away with this whoever he or she was and they couldn't let Mr. Krabbs or all the citizens of Bikini Bottom who were dining in the restaurant know that all the ingredients were missing and that they wouldn't be able to have the Dessert X that they were so looking forward to.

Squidward retrieved his place at the counter and tried to continue as usual, although he was sweating a bit. He turned around and muttered to SpongeBob.  
"Go get some ingredients quickly, I'll make up a story if Mr. Krabbs asks."  
So SpongeBob went out looking for a shop that sold the ingredients. He trailed around Bikini Bottom ten times before realising that everyone was at the Krusty Krabb's special evening. Then he remembered Plankton.

SpongeBob skipped merrily to the door of the Chum Bucket, happy that someone was around to help him. He rang the doorbell and a very evilly-happy looking Plankton answered.

"What do you want?" asked Plankton.

"I wanna know if you have…", SpongeBob checked his list, " three hundred wafers, fifty kilograms of cooking chocolate, one hundred and fifty tubs of ice-cream and one hundred tubs of sugar strands?"

"No I don't, now go away" Plankton replied.

SpongeBob wasn't going to give up even though the little creature had told him that he didn't have what he was looking for…

_**New chapter coming soon! (In the next two days).**_


End file.
